


The Three of Us

by windupgod



Series: Smut Among Us [3]
Category: Among Us (Video Game)
Genre: Alien Biology, Alien Sex, Anal Sex, Fluff and Smut, Hand Jobs, M/M, Multiple Orgasms, Other, Plot What Plot/Porn Without Plot, Polyamory, Tentacles, Threesome - M/M/M, shameless self indulgence, they are happy bfs together
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-11-17
Updated: 2020-11-17
Packaged: 2021-03-10 04:36:50
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 3,015
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/27607738
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/windupgod/pseuds/windupgod
Summary: Red thinks a lot about Black and Cyan. But it seems like they feel the same way.
Relationships: Black/Cyan/Red, Crewmate/Impostor/Impostor (Among Us)
Series: Smut Among Us [3]
Series URL: https://archiveofourown.org/series/2000275
Comments: 12
Kudos: 158





	The Three of Us

**Author's Note:**

> been wanting to do some self indulgent Red/Black/Cyan for a while so here we go ;-; the characters are basically from my other story but it's understandable without that (it's just smut rlyy) ;v; i don't count this as canon to the actual story (yet?? maybe? dunnoo?) but i just *had to*. they belong togetherrr..

Black and Cyan spent most of their time together, really; and Red knew this. He was well aware of everything that happened with Black, given their own different, but intimate relationship. Black even talked to him about a bit more.. _personal_ things too. He would climb into Red's room through the vent some nights, when Cyan was already sleeping but he couldn't, and then he would chat with Red about all that happened to him. Red was slightly uncomfortable at first, especially when Black _detailed_ how he and Cyan _treated eachother_ in bed, but it was mainly because he wasn't sure how much of his business it was. When Black assured him that he insists on sharing his life with Red _("if he doesn't mind"),_ Red eased up and got over his initial embarrassment.

He was happy for Black. Truly happy. But still, sometimes, just very rarely.. he would feel the _tiniest_ amount of jealousy. Not towards Cyan, it wasn't like that. It was more of a.. _desire to be included,_ maybe . _In any way._

It was one of those nights, when he was completely alone. Black and Cyan supposedly were together, probably even _that way,_ and Red was just laying on his bed, staring at the ceiling and getting lost in his thoughts. And of course, his awful mind began giving him images and thoughts he didn't exactly want to think about.

_"He's just.. he's so gentle. He treats me like I would break at any moment, hah! But then when I ask, he will take me rough, or let me, you know.. he knows me so much, knows how to please me.."_

Black's words almost echoed in his head, and he bit his lower lip. _He would know how to please Black, too. They've been partners for so long, and it's not like they haven't tried little things with eachother, even if it wasn't actual fucking. Red knew about that one spot on Black's neck that would have him cry out if he kissed it, how to trace a circular pattern on his side to leave him squirming, or just exactly where and how strongly he should squeeze his tentacle to make him moan. Yes, Red could definitely make Black feel good._

And he was sure he'd figure out Cyan, too.

He sighed a shaky _'mmh'_ as his hands caressed his chest, then gradually moved down on his body. _He could still imagine it's Black, or even Cyan. Or both - as he emerged a tentacle to stroke his inner thighs._ "Hah-" His body arched into the touches, needy for more. His face was hot and probably a lot like his color code at the moment. And he was hard, _so hard already,_ because apparently just thinking about those two had his body react this intensely. He reached down, palming his bulge, whimpering Black's name as he stroked himself slowly through the fabric of his suit.

He was ready to give in to his desires, about to zip his suit open, when he heard the door slide, and then those all-so-familiar voices.

"Red? Are you alright? We thought we could hang out a bit, all of us." It was Black. _And he was with Cyan._

"Uh, yes, um.. I'm fine.." Red only got slightly startled. It's not like Black hadn't done anything like this before. They were close enough friends to just enter eachother's rooms without invitation.

"Why is it so dark in here?" The other voice spoke up and confirmed what Red already knew. It belonged to Cyan. "Maybe he was resting?"

"I would have felt that. Besides, you're the only one among us that doesn't see in the dark." Black teased Cyan, and Cyan pushed him a bit playfully. They chuckled, and stepped closer to the bed.

"Mm, Red..? Your scent. It's almost like you're.. ooh." Black was the first to reach Red swiftly and sit on the bed next to him. "Would you.. like some help with that?"

Red straight up _whined,_ and Cyan still didn't really get what's going on. He just tried his best not to stumble into something as he walked towards the bed.

"Sorry dear, come to me." Black directed his attention back to Cyan, holding out a hand for him to grab. Cyan accepted gratefully, and sat down as well when Black gestured him to. His eyes began to adjust to the dark soon, so he could see Red curled up in the bed.

"You sure you're alright?" Cyan sounded worried, and he reached out to pet Red's back.

The noise Red made almost sounded like a purr, and Cyan thought it was adorable. He chuckled a bit.

"He _is_ alright, but I think he could still use our help.. And actually, I really wouldn't mind that either." Black answered instead with a grin. He crawled to the other side of the bed and laid down, pulling Red close to himself. Red clinged onto him as if for dear life, burying his face in the crook of Black's neck, breathing in his scent.

"Sorry Black, y-you don't need to-, what would Cyan think, just go back to yours and I'll be fine, I-"

"Shh, darling. It's okay." Black petted Red's lower back and hoped it was soothing enough, but honestly, at his state it was just oil to the fire for Red. He whimpered and his hip pushed forward instinctively, pressing against Black's thigh. "Mmm. That's it, just let go. I'm here for you."

Black then pushed his thigh between Red's legs, rubbing his erection, and Red couldn't resist a cry. "Black, _Black.."_ His fists clutched onto Black's suit as he tugged on it.

Black reached under his chin and raised his face up. Red got all embarrassed; his eyes were hazy and teary, his face flushed. _He felt vulnerable._ But Black's gentle and affectionate smile instantly calmed him down. His familiar scent that he liked so much also helped a lot.

"You're so pretty." Black whispered, then looked up. "Cyan, mind joining us?" He called out softly to Cyan, who was still just sitting on the bed, observing the two. He was confused, but began understanding what's going on.

He didn't know impostor nature all that much yet, but he was sure relationships _(or mating, whatever they called it)_ didn't go exactly the same way as humans'. He also knew that Black and Red were _very close._ It wouldn't have surprised him if he learned that they were mates. And if they wanted to include him, well.. _he won't be one to refuse._

He laid back, and hesitantly cuddled up to Red from behind, wrapping an arm around him and gently drawing him closer. Red reacted by nuzzling up to him, and grabbing his hand.

"We fit so well together." Black said softly and petted Cyan's cheek. "Now what do you say we make _our_ sweet Red feel good, hm?"

"I'd like that." Cyan breathed out, leaning closer to Red. His hot breath tickled the back of Red's neck, making him shudder and sigh. Those sighs became moans when he felt Cyan kissing and tracing his tongue along his skin.

"C-Cy-" Red was about to cry out Cyan's name, but then Black suddenly leaned over and claimed his lips. He felt that long tongue wrapping around his own, teasing and caressing him, and he just kept whining feebly. Having Cyan behind, his warm lips on his neck and his hard length pressing against his bottom, and then Black from the front touching him all over and kissing him; it was so, _so intense._

_"Fuck.._ Red, I want you.." Cyan breathed out when Red pushed back with a little more force, rubbing against Cyan's member. He stroked along his sides and chest, looking for the zipper of his suit. "Can I..?"

"I want you too, Red." Black nibbled at his jawline _while pressing his lips to his forehead too_. Just then Red noticed that the mouth on Black's neck was revealed, his fangs scraping his skin gently. He had his own, of course, but he tended to forget about it in his human form. Now it slid open, his tongue-tendril touching Black's skin, drinking in his taste.

"Please have me." Red sighed shakily, taking Cyan's hand and directing it to the zipper. Cyan instantly unzipped the suit all the way down, then with Black's help they peeled it off of Red. Cyan was already rid of his underwear at that point; _honestly, he was getting more and more impatient._ He had to admit he always found Red attractive; that one time they cuddled on Red's bed as an attempt to reassure him, Cyan really had to fight his own body to not have a hard on. _Not when he just wanted to help out a friend._ But now, he had Red in his arms, and he was literally _asking for it._ He pressed his length against Red's bottom.

Red arched his back with a sob. He was already so pent up he _definitely_ wouldn't have minded if Cyan _just fucked him instantly._ And then he felt Black's tentacle around his length, and he damn near came on the spot.

"It's alright, dear. It's alright." Black hushed him, and that's when he realized he was still making those small whining noises.

_"Black.."_ Red's nails dug into Black's shoulder, and his tentacles slid out of his torso-mouth to wrap around Black's own, and some moved backwards to hold Cyan closer. Cyan let out a surprised yelp when the appendage petted his back and waist. It felt similar to Black's, and he knew those _very well. And he loved them just as much._

"Please, Red." Cyan leaned his face into Red's hair, inhaling his scent as he positioned his tip at his entrance. He was already slick with precum, making it easy to press into Red just the tiniest bit.

Red moaned and rolled his hip down, making Cyan gasp as he got deeper inside the warm, tight hole. "Oh Fuck, Red." He inhaled sharply, and grabbed hold of Red's thigh to raise it up for better access. Black decided to help out with that, wrapping a tendril around Red's leg to keep it in place.

"You both are doing so well, my darlings." Black whispered to Red, kissing his cheek. "Give me your hand."

He grabbed Red's hand and directed it towards his own length. He wasn't touched yet, so Red's grip on him was like sweet release. He breathed a raspy sigh as Red began stroking him, first just with uncertain movements, but gradually becoming more and more steady, occasionally asking to confirm _if it feels good._

"That's it, just like tha- _aah!"_ Black gasped at the sudden sensation of Red gripping him a bit harder when Cyan finally pushed into him.

Red wasn't any different, though. He cried out, his head rolled back, giving Cyan a perfect opportunity to kiss his neck and skin wherever he could reach. Cyan also whispered sweet little nothings into his ear, and Red wasn't even sure _why_ or what they all meant _(was it a human thing?)_ but somehow it just made everything feel even better.

His hands must have been too shaky at that point, because Black petted the one he had on his member softly and pushed it aside. "I'll do that, dear." He stroked Red's cheek, then pressed their lengths together and grabbed both. He started moving his hand on them, adding a tentacle shortly after to be able to touch them all over, and Red was _done for._ He came all over Black's fingers, sobbing and holding onto Black tightly.

_"Oh god."_ Cyan gasped and inhaled sharply when he felt Red tighten around him, trying to hold back _because it was just too good to be finished yet._ He slowed down, his thrusts becoming more deep and deliberate.

Red was still whimpering, Black holding and hushing him, but the way he kept rolling his hip backwards on Cyan's member made it perfectly clear that he wanted _more._ He was hard again in no time as Black's skilled tendrils worked on him, replacing his hand, allowing Black to hold Red's face with both. He stroked the jawline of the smaller impostor lovingly, occasionally kissing _(or licking)_ his face as a gentle gesture. Cyan could even hear them whisper in their own language every now and again, but they switched back to English as soon as they realized it every time. _They didn't want Cyan to feel excluded, and that made the whole thing just even better._

When Red turned his head to kiss Cyan that fact was just validated further. Cyan kissed back greedily, enjoying the way Red's tongue explored his mouth _(he honestly thought the impostors' long tongue was one of the best things ever),_ moaning into the kiss. He really couldn't help himself anymore. He started moving his hip faster and more rough, causing Red to break the kiss with a gasp and cry out his name. _And the way he did definitely became one of Cyan's favorite things._

He panted a faint warning to Red before finally reaching his climax, burying his face into Red's skin, breathing sloppy kisses onto it. At one point, he scraped the skin with his teeth, causing Red to shudder and chuckle lightly.

"Your teeth are so blunt. Completely harmless. Kinda cute." Red's voice was raspy, but he sounded cheeky nonetheless.

Cyan blushed and just leaned onto Red, hiding his face even more while he slid out of him and let go of his leg.

"So where were we, then?" Black hummed, directing Red's attention back to himself. He pushed him on his back and climbed on top of him. "I still want some of you."

Red let out a soundless gasp as Black's tentacles ensnared him, wrapping around his waist and legs, directing him to spread them more as he settled down between. _"Black.."_ It was but a wretched little whine; _he was definitely not protesting._ Black leaned down and kept caressing and kissing him soothingly, making Red fall apart _even more._ He definitely had never gotten _this much_ and _this kind of_ attention from Black, but he always imagined what it would be like to be handled by him. And it was nothing like in his imagination; it was _much, much better._

"Are you ready?" Black whispered in his ear, nibbling on the lobe, and Red couldn't even utter a comprehensive word. He nodded a few times, and Black _finally_ thrusted into him, gradually and carefully, making sure Red has time to adjust. "So good, Red.. you feel so good." Black breathed shakily, and Red cried out loud.

"Please, please just _fuck me already."_ Red's tendrils shot out and wrapped around Black's torso, his arms, _everywhere_ he could reach, desperately pulling Black down to himself and urging him to move.

Black smirked. "So needy." was all he said before pulling out and thrusting back, with more force, taking on a steady rhythm.

Red cried and whimpered, not even caring about being possibly too loud anymore. _It just didn't matter. All that mattered was Black, and Cyan who grabbed and held his hand and placed soft kisses on his face and neck. He was safe with them, and it felt amazing._

He came suddenly after one particular thrust hit against his prostate, and he couldn't even fully process it; all he was capable of is a weak, raspy cry as his back arched and his muscles tensed. His claws dug into Black's flesh to what Black let out a sultry moan, and thrusted even harder into Red. He took that as an invitation to drag them along Black's skin, and Black's reaction was unmistakably positive as his moans got louder.

At this point, neither of the impostors could distinguish between their own and human language. Cyan caught some English here and there, but it was a mess and mostly a mumbled medley of words and noises. And then Red sneaked up a tendril to Black's entrance and pushed into him, and Black was _lost._

He came with a growl that was definitely _not human_ , leaning down and panting into the crook of Red's neck, Red grabbing his hair and holding him while he himself came _again_ and completely fell apart in Black's arms. He squeezed Cyan's hand as well, and Cyan was kissing his face all over and hushing him in the sweetest tone. Tears trickled down his cheeks, he was panting and whimpering, and both Cyan and Black were embracing him. His tentacles retracted already, but he tightly clinged to both of them with his hands. He was a bit worried that he might be squeezing them too hard, but since they kept holding him, he was mostly reassured. _He was probably quite weak at that moment,_ he realized.

"Black, Cyan, I.." His voice sounded coarse, reflecting the fact how much he screamed very well. "You.. you're so good to me." He said finally before taking a deep sigh and closing his eyes to rest them.

"You're a sweetheart, Red." Black chuckled warmly and petted Red's cheek gently.

Red felt a second set of fingers on his face shortly after when Cyan reached over to caress him too. Black grabbed Cyan's hand and squeezed it lovingly. "You both are." Black added with a smile. "If you don't mind, Cyan, I definitely feel like Red belongs with us.

"Well, I'm more than fine with having two cute boyfriends." Cyan laughed a little, and Black did the same.

"It is settled then." Black kissed Red's forehead, then pulled Cyan's hand closer to kiss his fingertips.

Red was still blushing furiously, but he more than enjoyed the attention. _Does this really mean they'll all be together? Could he be dreaming?_

"You seem tired, Red. Let's have some rest." Black cuddled up to him, wrapping an arm around his torso.

"Sounds good." Cyan followed Black's example, and Red happily embraced both of them.

The bed might not have been too large, but it was still the most comfortable they'd ever felt.


End file.
